


Happy Valentine's Day...er Evening

by Mayomayomay



Series: Inspired by To Pieces For You [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Outdoor Sex, Sex Is Fun, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay
Summary: In 'To Pieces For You' I did a valentine's day chapter...this is the resulting evening of their valentine's day spent together.You don't have to but to make a little more sense of it you might want to read the Valentine chapters.A part of chapter 77 (part 2)





	Happy Valentine's Day...er Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Pieces For You (Steven Universe Story) (Editing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210079) by [Mayomayomay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay). 



"If you don't know I'm not telling you."

"Oh, I think I know a few ways to make you tell me."

I rolled my eyes, "Pftt, I don't think that you-"

I squealed.

"G-Garnet!" I complained low in alarm. "You promised not to do that in public." My face hotted up as I stared up at her.

"No. I promised not to do that with anyone around. You should be careful with how you word things."

She spoke in a monotone as she stroke Crystal's gem again.

I moaned.

Her lips met mine but we didn't pull away this time. She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I denied her and she bit me.

I denied her still.

When she opened her eyes she saw that I was already looking at her with a small smirk...that I lost quickly when she pulled and snapped the waistband of my shorts resulting in the resounding *crack* against my skin and the sting that followed. I hissed and she leaned in once more taking my lips and tongue.

As her tongue moved against mine my hands explored her in gentle touches.

She pulled away and started traveling. First, she kissed my gem, then my nose making laugh lightly as I simply watched her. My jawline. My neck...she lingered there.

"Aaah!" I groaned.

_~...S-She's going to leave marks...~_

I was pulled from my embarrassing thought when I felt her hands slip under my shirt pulling it up and over my head before it disappear in a flash of light.

She leaned into me making us fall back onto the soft blankets.

"W-Wait...I forgot to mention something," She started to come in for another kiss. "I-it's important..."

She paused,

"I...I'm ready to fuse with you." She tilted her head. "I-I mean we...I mean Crystal is...herself...I mean...t-that is if you'd even want to-and-of-course-when-everything—"

Her lips press roughly to mine in a deep kiss as she grabbed my hips tightly pulling me closer, after a moment,

"Bixbite, I love you. Happy Valentine's Day."

Her words left me speechless and I didn't care to know why.

I simply wrapped my legs around her as I pulled at her uniform. She chuckled stroking the gem on my back again. I shuddered.

 

 

     "Garnet, you know what will happen if you keep doing that."

     "I'm counting on it." She ran her other hand through my hair.

     "Fine, but the rule of no future vision still applies." I grumbled.

She raised an eyebrow and before she could question it more I rid myself of my garments. For a moment she paused, then her grip tightened on me as I began to caress her body again.

    "I want you to touch me... I miss it." I admitted. " I—" She stroked my core gently as she lean in to kiss me.

    "G-Garnet."

   "I could smell and hear your longing. I was simply waiting for you to say something first." She grinned as I flushed and glared at her. 

   "You really  _are_  mean." I said grumbling.

The groan that escape me after I couldn't conseal.

   "You should be used to it by now honestly." It was true she loved teasing me just as much as I loved being teased. I might as well accept that so that we could get to the even more fun stuff.

   "You're not—" Fingers glide over my sensitive bud. "W-wrong..." She kissed the base of my neck causing me to restrain a giggle as her lips traveled downwards. She spoke between kisses.

   "You've been nothing but kind to me today." My body arched upwards towards her in longing as I sighed. "Allow me to show you the same kindness."

   "You don't have to," I laughed. "It's not a competition."

   "With those words you just made it one." my eyes widened as she feigned a dejected sigh her eyes flashing.

~ _R-Ruby..._ ~

Grabbing my legs she dragged me towards her causing me to cry out startled. She didn't wait or look for my reaction she simply delved into me rendering me a mess easy as her tongue—

"W-wait! Garnet!" She pressed up on my gem with her fingers and that special area inside me as I cum on her tongue.

...

"H-How did you....Wha..." My body was still convulsing as I looked down at her but she only grinned. 

"You used future vision..." I weakly accused but there was no real conviction in my voice.

"I did not." 

"Wait w-wait Garnet I just came I-" my head fell back as she slowly slipped two fingers inside of me driving them deep.

"Moan for me again." her voice alone made me obey as I bucked against her moving fingers.

I gasped trying desperately to catch my breath as I watched her.

I felt the wetness pour out of my body and I trembled too distracted for actual words.

I whimpered.

She chuckled and reached up to caress my face,

"You're shaking. Does it feel good?"

I nodded eagerly my face blushing.

"Give me a show then." She said with a straight face.

"W-A show? What do you mean?" She withdrew her fingers.

"Masturbate for me." I frowned as she pulled completely away from me tilting my head in confusion.

She tried to withhold her laughter as she grabbed my hand gently and brought it down to my—

"You want me to do that...in front of you?" I looked up at her reluctantly.

She stifled another giggle as she rolled her eyes.

"You've touched yourself before." I flushed.

"I..." It was true. I wasn't innocent. Garnet went on solo missions and I'd get lonely. I had just...never done it in front of her or told her because I was worried this was all a human thing I enjoyed too much.

I bit my lip and looked away from her eyes.

"Bixbite there's nothing to be ashamed of." She gently made me look back at her before kissing me deeply. Our tongues fought as she guided my hand. A nervousness ran through me for a moment before she started to pull away.

I drew my eyes to my body striking the soaked folds of my sex as I took to the new task. My other hand dragged slow over my chest grabbing one of my round breast. I massaged it gently as I shuddered. Losing myself to the feeling quickly wasn't hard as I grasped the sensitive bud of both areas. Crying out I opened my core with a pleasurable moan. My sense of surroundings slipped away as I grew more aroused again with my toying. 

"Bixbite." Flinched as she was pulled full forced back into my senses.  She stared at me in amazement almost I think. I could only silently wish she couldn't see me like this but outward I knew, my body begged her to stare as I wiggled my hips desperately crying out as I continued to torture us both. My back arched off the bedding and I came again.

Her lips found mine as I tried to rest.

"Garnet...Let me rest." I begged as we started up again.

"I can't" She begins to kiss and lick my neck as my hands found her rear. Even though I complained I just couldn't help it.

I whined in between half kisses and nibs along her own body.

"Sometimes I just can't resist you." She admitted. 

I smiled, "Only sometimes?"

She groaned in my ear in frustration.

"I want you to feel good also." I squeezed her waist gesturing her. "So come up here and let me rest."

Her eyes shot to mine as she caught on. As she moved up my body I quivered and my hands found her thighs as she settled her wet cunt over my mouth. It my turn to roll my eyes as I pulled her down onto my face fully. Her breath hitched and then she moaned. With time Garnet had become more free with her pleasure and I loved it because the sounds that came from her alone could get me excited. She ran a gemmed hand into my hair as I worked to bring her to her peak. Even when I did I knew we still wouldn't be finished with each other.

Whatever we were doing we would never be. 


End file.
